The Legend of Sly Cooper Vol 1
by cobhc94
Summary: Set a year before the Thievius Racconus. Sly learns of a former partner that betrayed his father to the fiendish five. Thirsty for vengeance, Sly and co. embark to track him down with a huge manhunt on their heels. Rated T for language and some violence


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from sucker punch.**

"Sly Cooper! We know you're in there, there's no use hiding. You are completely surrounded! Come outside immediately with your hands up!"

'_Shit!'_ he thought. _Shit, shit shit!' _S.W.A.T. had arrived and surrounded the perimeter. Someone must have tipped them off. But who? His entrance was easily stealthy enough. He had tracked one of his father's former partners to a hideout in a bottom room of an apartment complex. He looked at Salun the Weasel, who was sprawled out on the floor, having been beaten with the Cooper cane. Sly pulled out a pair of handcuffs and attached him to his bed leg. He grabbed him by the collar.

"How did they know I was here?" Sly yelled viciously, his cane ready to strike him in the other hand. "Did you tip them off or something?"

"Why the hell would I call S.W.A.T.?" Salun exclaimed. "I'm as much a marked man as you!" He was right. Sly put his cane down and backed off.

"Well, it's too bad we couldn't figure out an agreement," he said. "After all you've accomplished these years; you can't give back what you stole from your dead partner to his son. I have no clue where everything is, and I really don't care. I was just really intrigued to see what it was. Have fun in prison." And he turned his back, ready to walk out of the room.

"Alright, wait," Salun grumbled. Sly stopped. "Look… I won't give you the money, but I have valuable information for you if you don't leave me to these cops."

"What can you possibly tell me that is worth missing your smug face in a mugshot on the evening news?"

"Let me explain your situation Cooper_,_"came a more attractive voice from outside. Sly smiled. It was Carmelita. "You are surrounded by the finest S.W.A.T. team in Europe. You have five minutes to surrender yourself in a peaceful manner. If we have to come in after you, it's going to get ugly."

"You'd better talk fast," Sly said, looking at his watch. "Cause after two minutes, I'm out of here."

"The Fiendish Five were not entirely responsible for your father's murder," Salun said.

"What are you talking about?" Sly asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered how a gang was able to track down the house of a master thief?" Salun asked.

"What are you saying? And you have a minute thirty left."

"Another of your father's partners betrayed him," Salun said with a slight grin. "He was a fox named Pavil Boni, a good friend of mine. He tipped him off in exchange for Clockwerk sharing the secrets of _the Thievius Racconus_. Too bad Clockwerk never honored the agreement but there you have it."

"You'd better have more information on this guy," Sly said. "And you have a minute left."

"Look in the drawer over there," Salun said, pointing to his desk. "You'll find a yellow folder with everything you need to know. Pictures, contacts, everything."

Sly hurriedly looked through the drawer and found it quickly, looking through it making sure everything was there. "Sweet, thanks."

"Great, now let me out!" Salun said urgently. "We got three minutes before they come through these doors!"

Sly didn't respond, he merely turned his back and walked towards the door. "Enjoy your time in the state pen," he said smiling, leaving the room.

"Cooper! You bastard, get back here! We had a deal! COOPER, YOU SON OF A BITCH WE HAD A DEAL!"

Sly could hear him from the next floor up. It pleased him to hear the anxiety in his voice. _'Now, how am I going to get out of here?'_ BAM! He heard the front door break down, footsteps rushing in. A jolt of panic went through Sly. They hadn't reached five minutes yet! He ran up the stairs, headed for the top of the building as fast as he could.

"There is he!" he heard a voice behind him yell. The fast footsteps chased him up the stairs. Sly reached the top of the building and burst open the roof door and ran out only to be punched in the face by a S.W.A.T. agent. They must have covered the roof too. Indeed, there were 6 other officers up there with a helicopter above them, it's lights bearing down on the roof. The force of the punch knocked him to the ground, causing great dizziness. _'No… no...'_ he thought as the agent pressed his face into the ground with his knee on his back, handcuffing him. _'This can't be happening… got to get up… stupid move of me coming here for nothing…'_ He got to his senses and was pulled to his feet, his backpack and cane confiscated.

"The suspect has been captured," came the speakerphone from the helicopter. Preparing to board. The helicopter landed on the roof and Sly was loaded into the backseat. He glanced at his surroundings, looking for a possible method of escape. It was impossible, he concluded, as he was sat on a bench surrounded by the 7 officers from the roof who all had loaded guns in their hands. They made a trip to the ground where Carmelita hopped on board, with the apprehended Salun, who looked nothing short of delighted when he saw Sly. He smirked at him. "Not quite the sneaky escape artist after all eh?"

"I've been chasing you for a full year now," Carmelita told Sly, a grin of satisfaction on her face. "Didn't I tell you that sooner or later your luck would run out?"

Sly smiled. "Nice to see you too, gorgeous."

"Save the flattery for the judge. You're going to need it." She sat down as the chopper took off and flew them to the Paris police station. As he was led into the building, a huge crowd of spectators began to gather around the building. Sly sat in the interrogation chamber, handcuffed behind his back, strapping him tight to the seat. He looked out the window at his apparent fan base. He smiled briefly, then his focus came back to his current predicament.

'_I'm glad I wasn't wired to Bentley or him and Murray would have been caught too'_ he thought. _'How did this happen anyway? I'm smarter than this! How did S.W.A.T. show up so fast? No way in hell anyone could have seen me enter that apartment!'_ His focus snapped to Carmelita as she entered the interrogation room. All Sly noticed was the shake of his hips as she walked. _'Damn, she sure is hot.' _He had his cane and backpack in her hands and laid them on the table, as a display of evidence or something, he presumed.

She sat down. "Well Sly, I certainly want to thank you. We've been looking for Pavil too, and your information is sure to lead us to him. _Your_ situation on the other hand…"

"I'm sure we can work out a deal," Sly said, grinning sheepishly. "And I think the negotiating will be easier with our pants off." He could have sworn he saw her fight back a smile.

"How about along the lines of you tell us the whereabouts of your two friends?"

'_Damn, I'm in deep shit here.' _ He looked at the locked window. It was certainly big enough to jump through… if only it were open… Behind his back, he slowly began picking at his handcuff locks.

"Is there anything else?" Sly asked.

"Yes, I thought we'd go over a few of your more… memorable heists. This is your weapon I assume?" She pointed at the cane. He inclined his head. "Do you still have the items and money you've stolen?"

"That depends," Sly said suggestively, trying to look innocent. "Do you like…"

"Cut the crap Cooper!" she said angrily. "Do you even understand the situation you're in?" He had pried his handcuffs free. With a quick swipe he had his cane and backpack in his hands. She stood up in alarm, reaching for her gun. It wasn't there; she had left it in the other room. She calmed herself realizing he was trapped in a police station. "Where are you gonna go then, huh? There are at least 20 officers between here and the exit."

"That depends which exit you're talking about," Sly said cheerfully, smashing the window in the room to smithereens with his cane, sending hunks of glass falling to the streets. "Later sexy!" And he jumped onto a telephone wire, running on it to the building across the street and dashing off on the rooftops. Behind him he heard her yell, "DAMN YOU RACCOON!" And then the alarm went off. It was all good; the hideout was reachable before the choppers were up in the sky. _'That was way too close. Gotta be more careful, I dodged a bullet there.'_ As he rushed off towards home, he reached into his backpack for the folder. _'Shit!'_ Carmelita had removed it.

**Thought it'd be fun to do a thing on the Sly series. Let me know what you think. Probably won't be updating this one too often.**


End file.
